


God help the outcasts

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disney, Esmerelda - Freeform, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Love, Musicals, My bros so cool, Other, Paps in a dress, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus sings, Sans is supportive as usual, Stage Play, Wizard of Oz, its beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: An audition where papyrus does a little number. His singing is beautiful bit is it really what theyre looking for?





	God help the outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> It popped up in my head while i was showering. BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE PAPYRUS IN ESMERELDAS DRESS. 
> 
> It would be so cute!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> S.E.

A tall skeleton stepped into the bright spotlight cast on the stage. He stood tall in a dress that flowed a royal purple from the waist down. Gold coins lined the second layer hanging from small threads. They tinkled as he took his final steps into the light and as they swayed to a stop around his figure. From the waist up he wore a poofy shirt that looked to be a few sizes too big and a light blue corset to keep the shirt close to his ribs. On the sides of his head, where ears would be, he taped large gold hoop ear rings. One already appeared to be slipping from the sticky tape under the weight.

The judges looked up at him from below the stage, the three sat in then first row of chairs with clipboards and pens at the ready. One cleared his throat and nodded at the monster standing above them.

Music started very softly, hardly noticeable if you werent paying attention. A small monster ran out on stage and handed papyrus a mic with which he whispered to the stage hand to turn the volume up. The music stopped playing, and a curse could be heard from back stage. Papyrus leaned back from where he stood to try and see behind the side stage curtains but starled back to his previous position when the music restarted louder this time. He looked over at the enpty seats before him took a deep breath and sang when his que came up.

"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer"

He clasped his hands in a prayer, fingers folded over each other, the mic between his hands and looked up and out towards the back of the room. 

"Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?"

He took a small step forward, the coins on hia dress tinkled again as he moved. He brought his clasped hands closer to his chest and his head moved as if he were searching for something in the sky. The spot light moved with him when he shifted.

"God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on Earth  
Please help my people  
We look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will"

A spot light cropped up on two monsters in the background, bratty and catty. They sung in time with papyrus and the music behind them. Wearing expensive looking jewels and clothing they clasped their hands like papyrus did and sent each other excited looks while they sang and giggled like they normally do when they finished.

"I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love, I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me"

Papyrus listened to the track, stepping slightly in the same direction as before. He put a loose fist to his chest while the other rose up to a dark curtain, as if summoning something. His expression was pained like the song had just described him. His skirt flowed with the wind from the slightly ajar door backstage but it only added to his performance. 

"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were   
The children of God"

A poorly painted stained glass window was illuminated by another light, it wasnt as harsh as the one shining on papyrus. He hoped that no one would notice it was made of cardboard and acrylic paints undyne let him borrow. He stared up at it as if it had the answers he struggled to find. He reclasped his hands in prayer, letting his eyes close and his head bow.

"God help the outcasts  
Children of God"

He held out the last note until he was unable to continue and way past the end of the song. Opening his eyes he searched out the judges faces in the crowd of empty seats. Taking deep breaths to regain what he'd used his smile grew in anticipation. 

He heard clapping from one judge, a hurried clap that showed how excited they were.

"Oh papyrus! That was beautiful! You would be perfect! A little hair and clothes... eh forget the hair. You were amazing!"

Mettaton continued clapping. The next judge grunted from behind his clip board.

" i mean, it wasnt bad... but what if i took the role? THAT would be amazing" burgerpants' eyes turned to stars while he imagined himself in an award winning show.

"Paps..." sans started, slouching his clip board ditched a long time ago. "You know this is an audition for the wizard of Oz right?" 

"WHAT? but i thought this was going to be Hunchback of Notre Dame!!!" 

"Your singing was great paps but i dont know that they sung in wizard of Oz"

"Why not just change it to Hunchback of Notre Dame? It would be so much better and look how fantasic i sung that. I would be the best Esmerelda the world has ever seen!"

He posed and this time when his dress fluttered it wasnt because of the door backstage. 

"Heh, my bros so cool"

**Author's Note:**

> 7/8/2017


End file.
